A Magical Rogue Galaxy
by arober94
Summary: Sure, Harry could have stayed on Earth and completed his fate in defeating Voldemort, but Destiny had other plans. Look as Harry grows up as Jaster's older brother and they join the crew of the Dorgengoa. Harry/Lilika Jaster/Kisala May move up in rating
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or Rogue Galaxy. Unfortunately.**

"Stand aside little girl!" A man in black commanded pointing his wand at Lily Potter.

"No, not Harry, take me instead! Just please not Harry!"

"Foolish mudblood," The man hissed. "Avada Kedavra!" A sickly green beam of light launched from his wand and ended the life of Lily Potter just as it had ended her husband's moments ago. The man walked over to the crib where a 15 month old baby gazed at him with piercingly green eyes and confusion on his face. "So this is the child that was prophesied to beat me, Lord Voldemort? Ha, and this shall be the end of the Potter line, Avada Kedavra!" Like before, a sickly green beam flew out of the wand, but this time, the curse did not kill the target. Instead, the spell was reflectedand with the magical backlash, Voldemort's body was destroyed.

The house was still as the young Harry Potter had passed out from the night's events. Moments before a motorcycle pulled up in front of the damaged house, the young child was wrapped in a golden cocoon that glowed brighter and brighter before suddenly it vanished along with the child. Destiny had much greater plans for Harry Potter than what the old fool named Albus Dumbledore had mapped out. Someone else could kill Tom Riddle when he found his way back to life, after all one world didn't really compare to the fate of an entire galaxy, even if Harry was only going to help.

Jaster entered the church and walked to where Raul, the father figure of his life, was praying. "This is all I was able to get," Jaster said as he held the bag up before placing it at the altar. "Those Longardians are getting a little too big for their britches. You going to let them get away with that?"

"And what pray tell, can Raul really do dear brother?" A figure asked, stepping from the shadows. Harry had grown well from the night that he was found on the church's doorstep. He was covered with a blue blanket and a piece of paper that only said his first name, 'Harry.' Raul took the young boy in and two years later the two were three when a young Jaster joined them. When Harry and Jaster's eyes met they were almost inseparable. They had grown up well together in the seventeen years they had lived under Raul. "I know they can be arrogant Jaster, but honestly they do at least keep the monsters out."

* * *

It was easy to tell that the two wandering around Salgin were foreigners. One was an abnormally tall robot with claws at the end of the hands and the other was a short creature whose mask made its appearance seem mole like and was dressed in a hideously bright yellow outfit.

"Steve," The short creature began speaking to the tall robot, "Are you sure he's on this backwards bumpkin planet?"

"The information comes from a credible source Simon he's here somewhere."

"Yeah, but this is Desert Claw, the galaxy's best hunter. Perhaps he landed himself with a bunch of dosh and is living it up somewhere. Can't believe he's wasting his time on this slave rock…"

"Don't worry, he's somewhere here on this planet. My instincts tell me so."

"Yeah, like I'm going to trust the instincts of a robot."

"You should, my instincts are infallible, besides with this scanner we'll be able to find him soon enough. Just leave it to Steve."

"Really… you know the Captain will be pretty cheesed off if we don't find him, so you better come through with this mate."

"I know, I know."

* * *

Just then a loud crash echoed across the two and Raul moved to open a projection of the disturbance. "It appears you spoke too soon Harry. There is a rather large beast making its way to the residential district."

"Oh this is not good," Jaster murmured. "Come on, we got to go deal with this!" He yelled as he ran out of the church doors.

"Jaster wait!" Raul called, but it was already too late.

"Don't worry Raul," Harry said as he grabbed his own blades and rushing off after Jaster. "I'll keep him out of too much trouble."

Harry caught up with Jaster before long when a group of skeleton like creatures popped from the ground. "Damn, Baphu," Harry swore, "Get ready Jaster we're surrounded."

As the group of creatures approached a figure in tan clothing, with a hood and goggles on his face, jumped down from a roof and took care of two of the Baphu quickly. He wielded an orange sword, and even though the sword was different in appearance Jaster used a blade much like the hooded man did, hacking and slashing everything. Harry on the other hand held two thin blades and danced around his opponents, striking quickly at vital points and moving before they could retaliate. "Huh?" Jaster intelligently asked. "Who are you?"

"Later kid, let's take care of these guys first and then we can talk." Blades reflected the sunlight of Rosa's sun as two figures hacked at the creatures and one systematically took his opponents apart. Dodging the last Baphu strike Harry thrust one of his twin swords into the creature's head and the creature dissolved.

"You two kids aren't bad," The hooded man said taking a look at the battle ground. "A scratch here and there, but pretty impressive from two so young."

"And you are who to be able to say these things?" Harry asked.

"Names aren't a big a deal right now kid since there is apparently a large creature heading to the residential square. The beast is worth 20,000."

"What are you some kind of hunter?" Jaster asked in frustration.

"Something like that," The hooded figure replied. "Now let's go before it squashes something."

"Damn your right! Come on Harry, we can grill this guy later we got to go stop that beast!"

Jaster led the group of three off and they decimated all creatures that popped up rather quickly. "Woah, woah hold up here," Harry said as he was trying to figure out this puzzled. Why in the world are there treasure chests with actual items in them? One they are treasure chests, and two they haven't been ransacked."

"Ah yeah," The hooded figure said, "I forget you guys aren't regular hunters. You see, most of the treasure chests in the world have been left by either hunter or pirates. All of the chests are more advance than just the box you think it is. Certain criteria must be met for you to be able to open simple chests, usually you can open them after you slay a couple of creatures. Or, you can join a pirate crew as all the crew give you a type of implant that allows you to open any chest you come across, unless it needs a certain key. This also prevents innocents from stumbling upon mimics as those are nasty buggers."

"So, all the chests are fair game?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, many of the chests have been left alone for a long time and they have quite a few helpful items. Even chests in homes are fair game since, as I said, simple civilians are unable to open them and soldiers will leave them alone."

"Wait, so what's this?" Jaster said holding up a yellow rock in the shape of a lightning bolt. "And why is it glowing?"

"Man, you two are a bunch of newbies aren't you? That's a thunder stone, and like chests can only be used by creature slayers. Since it's glowing, you need to squeeze it tightly in the palm of your hand and you'll absorb the benefits."

"Okay," Jaster said warily, but followed the hooded man's instructions. As Jaster squeezed, a rush of power and knowledge seemed to flow into him. "Whoa, that was a rush."

"Indeed, it seems you just unlocked an ability from using the stone. In the next battle, you'll be able to use this ability and get a feel for what it allows you to do. Some abilities only require one item, but there are some that could take six or more, but all are helpful in battle. Now come on, time is wasting."

The trio set out once again and dispatched even more monsters together. Instead of just Baphu that crumbled like sand after a good hit or two a few more monsters popped up. Mish seemed to enjoy coming out and fighting as well. Jaster used his new ability, which they learned was called lightning blade, which charged his blade with lightning adding extra damage to all of his opponents for a certain number of strikes.

"Okay," Harry said after witnessing his brother's new ability. "I'm sold, let's find what item can unlock some of my abilities."

"I don't think I can do that too often," Jaster laughed.

"Indeed you cannot," The hooded man agreed, "At least at the moment you can't. Those abilities, while powerful take a sort of spiritual energy to work. As you get stronger, you can use your abilities more often, but if you ever run out of that type of energy either use an energy drink that creatures will sometimes drop or step on a transporter that will also heal your wounds. You want to visit transporters often because if you get in trouble and get close to dying the transporter will summon you back. However, when you are summoned back to the transporter, you'll feel exactly the same as the last time you stepped on one and lose any abilities you might have gained. You'll be able to gain your strength and abilities back, just a word of caution."

With a nod from Jaster accepting the situation as it was and a contemplative look from Harry, the trio continued onwards. As they defeated another group of creatures the hooded man noticed the pair of Simon and Steve. "Wait," He called out stopping his running. Harry and Jaster stopped as well and turned around. "I can't go with you any farther. Sorry. Just go to the residential area and take down that big brute."

"Wait, Jaster called out, we can't just take down that monster by ourselves," Jaster cried.

"You don't think so? Here kid try this out, it's much better than that butter knife of yours." The man tosses his sword in the air to Jaster. "And here take this as well so when you defeat that beast, you can bag the points." The man said as he tossed a small device to Harry. "Good luck kids. See you later." The hooded man leaps off ended up on a rooftop and then disappears from sight.

Before anything can be said a pair of giants spring up. "Fine then, you can't scare me! Bring it on. Hey Harry, you want ugly number one or number two?"

Without answering Harry sprung on the closest giant leaving Jaster to deal with his. Since Harry was so precise with his strikes, he was able to hit even the smallest of vulnerabilities on the creature. Unlike Jaster who had to resort to jumping and attacking the creature's glaring weakness. Both monsters were defeated as Jaster's split open and then dissolved while Harry's just crumbled.

"That is one sweet sword brother of mine," Harry said admiringly. It was then that he noticed a glowing cube similar somewhat to the stone that Jaster had used. "Sweet, maybe I'll get a cool ability like yours Jaster!" Harry shouted excitedly while nearly crushing the stone in his hand. A rush of knowledge and power went through Harry and all he could do was smile at his new ability.

All the while, Steve and Simon had been observing the two and their fight with the giant. "Hey, you two aren't half bad kids." Simon said.

Steve was about to agree when his scanner started to beep. Pulling it out and moving it to look around the area, Steve was shocked when a confirmed match was made as he pointed the device towards Jaster. "Oh my, could it possibly be?" Steve asked.

"What's going on Steve-O?"

"Just take a look," Steve said thrusting the scanner into Simon's hands.

"Well what do you know? I can't believe we found him this quickly," Simon said as he saw the device with a confirmed match of the Desert Seeker. "That must mean that you are the legendary hunter Desert Claw!"

"The what?" Both Harry and Jaster asked.

"But who are you?" Steve asked pointing at Harry.

"I'm/He's his/my brother."

"Well good, another member to the crew. If you are Desert Claw's brother, you can handle your own in a fight. Mission accomplished, come on, come on, the both of ya," Simon said as he grabbed on to Harry and Jaster and started dragging them.

"Knock it off," Jaster said trying to get his arm free. "I've got to go take care of that monster and you are getting in the way."

"Ah, but why would you do that? It's such a chore, come with us and we'll give you sweet jobs that beat the pants of old monster hunting."

"Knock it off, we have to go kill that monster or it's going to destroy the town!" Harry shouted.

"Fine, we'll accompany you on your monster hunting, but afterwards you'll joining us on our ship. Is that a deal?" Steve asked.

"Huh? Why should we?" Jaster asked.

"Then it's settled. Let's be on our way!"

* * *

**A/N: Well here's another crossover, and I warn you now that updates will not come fast for this one. It's a little difficult to turn a game into a story format. Especially one that was on the PS2 and came out so long ago. But no matter.**

**Harry's abilities will basically be wandless magic, with a few thing thrown in for his sword similar to Jaster's lightning blades. **

**Anyways, even if you haven't played the game, I hope this will at least be a good enough story to keep your interest. I have to finish up Harry's Raven and I'm also working on a HP and PJO crossover, so it should be fun. **

**Until next time!**


	2. Defeating a Monster and an Offer

The group of four rushed through the streets of Rosa as they headed for the largest monster within the city in recent years, slaying the smaller ones as they went. "You know," Harry yelled out as he destroyed yet another gold child, "I'm wondering where all those Longardian soldiers are. Aren't they supposed to be protecting Rosa from attacks like these?"

Jaster himself defeated his own monster and turned to answer his brother. "And you are surprised by their non-action?"

"Well no," Harry answered as they took off again to the market district battling more than a handful of monsters, "I'm just shocked that they aren't doing anything. Seriously, I just saw a pair of guards standing around and talking! They could at least calm the masses down or get everyone inside. It's aggravating more than anything!"

They finally arrived at the gates of the residential area and the thudding sounds of a large beings footsteps were heard even through the thick gates. "Gosh he's a big one isn't he?" Simon asked, "Definitely not a quiet little bugger."

"You aren't seriously thinking of bringing all four of us in there, are you Mr. Rogue?" Steve asked with all the nervousness that a robot could muster.

"Why, do you want to go in there alone?" Jaster asked innocently. Harry snorted at his younger brother's antics as Steve waved his arms wildly trying to fend off the question.

"N-no, not at all Mr. Claw! That's totally reckless!"

"You know Mr. Claws…" Simon began nervously still trying to get out of the fight. "I'm fairly sure that you forfeit all the potential points if you, er, die."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said, "Let's go." The two brothers rushed through the gate.

"Poor kids, I hardly knew them," Simon said sadly.

It was hard to miss the creature as they entered the district. The thing looked like a cross between every insect that was imaginable and was as tall as buildings. The fact that it had wings that were large enough to help it fly was just icing on the cake. "That certainly a big monster all right," Steve said.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Claw?"

"Of course, it's not like we have a choice anyways."

The two brothers leapt forward to tackle their largest monster to date with the two pirates close behind them. Many of their attacks connected to the beast's head, but there seemed to be no damage taken as the monster shook off all the attacks. Of course, not all attacks managed to land where they were supposed to and an errant shot from Simon's rocket launcher broke one of the shackles that was found on the monster's foot.

"Hang on, his foot armor just broke off!" Simon yelled.

Steve pulled out his scanner and looked closely at the monster. "I get in now, this is a Mark VIII Salamander. If we can break the other foot shackles, the casing on its back will break open and then we can take it down."

"Finally we have a plan," Harry said as he took a breath. "Alright, you three attack the shackles and get that casing open. I'll take its attention, just hurry up, I don't have unlimited stamina you know!"

With the knowledge of the monster's weak points, the team made quick work of the shackles while Harry's quick and precise attacks sufficiently irritated the Salamander. Simon actually had the most difficult time in breaking his shackles as the monster still didn't stay still. With no personal combat weapons on him, he was forced to line up each shot as the beast moved. However, the shackles were incredibly weak and it only took a few shots for the shackle to break.

The back casing broke open as soon as the last shackle broke off and it was covering what looked like a beating heart. Of course, it was also on high on the monster's back which posed a new question. How was anyone supposed to reach the one vulnerable spot on the beast?

"Now that we have the beast exposed, what the hell are we supposed to do?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Why jump on its back of course," Simon answered as if he was answering how the answer was. "Isn't it obvious?"

Jaster looked over to the monster who was now roaring and thrashing in aggravation and anger. "Yeah, no. Are you absolutely crazy?"

"Hang on, I've got just the thing for a situation like this." Simon said and then pulled out a gun that almost looked like it had two parts. It was orange in color though, so everything was good.

"What the hell is that?"

"Hang on just a tic and I will show you." Lining up a shot, Simon pulled the trigger once and as it hit the beast, four small platforms appeared. "I call this a monography shot and yes those platforms are solid. What do you think, pretty cool right? Jump on those platforms, and you should reach that artificial heart easily. Here you go big man, why don't you take this for now?"

"Jeez Jaster," Harry drawled with a slight smirk on his face. "I thought your birthday was last month. What's with all the gifts today?"

"Now," Simon continued while ignoring Harry's interruption and the brothers' chuckles, "When the platforms disappear just line up another shot. Good luck."

"I'll distract him Jaster," Harry volunteered, "I enjoy being the bait actually. Charge up though, because I do not feel like a prolonged battle. Remember to be fearless because I've got those abilities to catch you when you fall."

"Oh yeah! Will do Harry, try not to get eaten while I take care of it, alright?"

It took four shots from Jaster's new gun before the beast's visible heart stopped and yet the monster still was going. While Jaster was taking care of the monster's heart, Harry seemed to dance with his blades. Although Jaster was performing a daring feat and taking care of the monster, all eyes on the fight had moved to Harry. The grace he possessed on the battlefield was astounding and mesmerizing, even the duo that had come for Desert Claw was thanking their stars that he had been with his brother today.

With the final blow, Jaster and Harry leapt from the beast. "Did that get him? Is it over."

"I'm afraid not," Steve said as the beast roared once again. "But you are almost there Mr. Rogues. Is your battle recorder ready, you don't want to miss a points opportunity like this."

"What you mean this?"

"Oh, well that is well used battle recorder. Use it to record your battle and later you can turn in your points. No go get them Mr. Claw and his brother!" Simon cheered.

"Yes," Harry agreed, "But where do we attack now?"

"His heart has stopped, but the monster is still being controlled by the run on his head. Break the rune and you'll stop the beast in his tracks," Steve answered.

"You ready brother?" Harry asked as both drew their swords and set their face in lines of determination.

"Of course," Jaster answered with a grin. "Same strategy as usual?"

"Of course, you want to attack first or let me get in a few hits?"

"By all means, age before beauty after all."

"Laugh it up Jaster, I'll get you after we get this baddy."

The synchronization between the two brothers had always been something to be envious about since they weren't blood related. Many of their jobs around the church were wonderful to watch as everything done by them were done fast and done right. They had fought before, but no one had ever seen them actually attack together. It was a shame too as it almost seemed like the fight was choreographed. Harry was speed and Jaster was power, for every three hits that Harry landed on the monster, Jaster landed the one that actually staggered the monster. All combinations were used against the monster and it never had a chance to retaliate as the brothers in all but blood never let up. With a final slash from Jaster's blade the monster let out its final roar as it fell dead.

"Hooray you did it!" Steve shouted.

"You showed him, that's our Desert Claw!"

The brothers turn to the other two and smile in relief as the pirates cheered on their victory. Just on the outskirts of the district the hooded figure watched on. "Just as I thought," The desert garbed man said, "His potential may be greater than my own. And his brother, Harry was it, is nothing to laugh at. Well done boys, well done." The hooded man turns from the scene of the battle and walks away.

As the Longardian soldiers finally arrived, the group of four walked away and Simon began talking. "So listen Mr. Claw and brother, you got a real name we can call you?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm Jaster, Jaster Rogue."

"And I'm Harry, I took my little brother's last name."

"Jaster and Harry, eh? Good, it would be weird to continue to call you Desert Claw and brother. Now, let's get down to business, our boss wants to hire you Jaster, and Harry is welcome aboard as well."

"Hire me… why?"

"You're the galaxy famous hunter Desert Claw, slayer of thousands of monsters, why wouldn't the Dorgengoa pirates want you?" Steve asked.

"You mean the legendary pirate Dorgengoa is your captain!" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course, he's a pirate among pirates. Wouldn't you rather be up in space hunting down rare treasures than staying on planets hoping that there is monster with enough points to interest you?"

"Me… up in space," Jaster mumbled to himself. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Our ship is in the desert to the west of here. Why don't you meet up with us there tomorrow?"

"In the desert?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah, there were a few complications and we couldn't actually land in the spaceport. Look, why don't we go back to the ship and you meet us there in the morning. We'll see you two there all right? Alright, ta-ta for now."

"Wait, we haven't agreed to this yet."

"Oh you two will be there," Simon argued, "I can see it in your eyes, you two were made for the life of a pirate."

"Get everything ready for your trip and say your goodbyes," Steve added, "Who knows when you'll be able to come back."

The two brothers walked back to the church and both knew that it was time to say goodbye to Raul. Something in the stars was calling them and they would not miss this chance. When they entered the church Raul greeted them warmly. "It seems to have quieted down out there, good work you two."

"Thanks," Jaster and Harry said, "It was a bit harder than usual though," Harry continued.

"Well, I'm just glad you two are safe. But I can tell there is something more, what aren't you telling me boys?"

"We're leaving Raul," Harry said.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah," Jaster answered, "We've got an offer to go see the galaxy and it wouldn't sit right if we didn't take it."

"We are sorry Raul, but space is calling to us."

"It is fine my boys, I honestly never expected the two of you to stay on planet your whole live," Raul reassured the boys with a warm smile. "Just know, that wherever you go, you two are always welcome back here."

"Thank you Raul, and we will be back to visit with our own amazing tales," Harry said. "We'll be back to rescue this planet from slavery."

"Then I will wait here, praying that the day approaches soon. I will miss you my sons."

After a teary goodbye and a few hugs, Harry and Jaster walked towards the Western Gate. There they rented a Yago each and set off to meet the Dorgengoa.

**A/N: I told you, that it wouldn't be updated often, but I have not forgotten it. As you can see, there aren't as many gameplay mechanics, but I just wanted to give my own opinions about how those things worked. There's a few abilities that I wanted to work into the story, but that should be the biggest thing I do. **

**So how'd you like it? Do I need to try something else, or is it good enough? Let me know, and I'll have another chapter up by the end of the month. Until then check out my other stories haha.**


	3. The Dorgenark

It was late at night when Harry and Jaster reached the top of a dune in the Western Desert and caught their first sight of the Dorgenark. "So that's Dorgengoa's ship huh?" Jaster mused, really to himself, but he said it out loud.

"Can you feel it?" Harry asked. "There's a sense of wholeness now that I'm looking at the ship. Our destiny is waiting there little brother."

"Come on, that ship isn't get any closer as we stand here."

"Alright, alright," Harry laughed at Jaster's enthusiasm. They were on their way.

As the sun crept past the horizon, the two had come close to the ship. They were close enough that Simon, who was on the deck of the ship, started shouting and waving at the two. "Well hey you two, come on aboard."

The two smiled and made their way to the landing platform with their Yago's leashes in their hands. When they were only one hundred yards away the Yagos began to tug at the leashes and buck on their hind legs. Of course, the beasts were stronger than the two humans and got away. "Hey, what the hell?" Jaster shouted. The beasts didn't get very far, before they were tossed into the air and landed in the mouth of a creature that made the ship seem small in comparison.

Harry turned to his brother and said only one word, "Run!" As the two ran towards the ship, the landing platform rose and the anchors were pulled up. "What the hell!" Harry shouted as the platform rose just out of their reach.

"Sorry!" Simon shouted, "We'll be sure to give you a nice funeral!"

The large beast was still chasing the siblings so the two could not stop. Harry wished that he had better control of his powers as he could get both of them out of their spot of trouble, but instead they were forced to run as he could only get himself to safety. "We're not out of this yet!" Jaster yelled. Just then, a sky bike was launched off of the ship and the pilot that was obviously female headed straight towards them. The bike kept going and turned around only after she had gotten out of the pack. Gunning the controls, the young woman launched the bike forwards, dodging and weaving through the many monsters' legs and pulled just ahead of the running boys. Seeing that Jaster's ride was here, the brothers sped up and when Jaster was just out of reach, Harry pushed Jaster onto the bike and disappeared.

"Well that was interesting," The girl said smiling at Jaster.

From the desert below the hooded man watched as the ship took off into space. "Those two boys will go far. Maybe, they'll pass me up!" The hooded man laughed.

"You know we were planning on coming back," Simon said later as he escorted the two brothers onto the bridge. "We're just on a tight schedule."

"Yeah, yeah," Jaster waved him off. He wasn't one to really hold grudges and they were fine, so everything worked out. "Listen, that girl back there." Harry snorted as he heard his brother's words, trust Jaster to make eyes at the first girl he sees off of Rosa.

"You mean Kisala. Oh ho, you work fast, don't you Desert Claw? But listen, you might want to change your mind about the girl. She's…"

"So this is the guy," A man in a long grey trench coat said. The man had a wicked looking sword strapped to his back and an eye patch covering his left eye. He pushed himself off the wall and strolled over to the four. "The legendary hunter Desert Claw. And who are you?" He asked Harry.

"I'm his brother."

"Are you Captain Dorgengoa?" Jaster asked, but even as he said it, Harry knew that there was very little chance in this man being the captain.

The man laughed confirming Harry's theory. "Captain Dorgengoa? Hey bolt head, set the kid straight will ya?"

"Yes, well, Mr. Rogues allow me to introduce Zegram Ghart, the Black Wolf. He's a bounty hunter and was handpicked by the captain just like you," Steve explained.

"Yeah, he's skilled alright," Simon added, "But he's got a bit of a mouth on him. He says he's a lone wolf, but I think he just doesn't have any friends."

"I hate teaming up with small fries. Who would have thought that Desert Claw was such a youngster, or had a brother. Guess you can't believe rumors." Then Zegram simply walked off.

A white cat stood behind the four as they watched Zegram. "So, you're Desert Claw and you are the unknown brother," The cat said catching the attention of the group.

"Your," Jaster began.

"The one and only First Mate Monsha!"

"Is the captain still napping?" Simon asked, "He can be such a pain."

"Oho, 'The Desert Claw has a shrewed look about him,'" Monsha said. "That's what the captain would have said, I'm sure of it. Listen up, even though you are Desert Claw you are expected to follow all order given. You got that?"

"Uh, sure," Jaster answered and Harry chuckled at his brother's eloquent way of speaking.

"Excellent! Now that that's out of the way, welcome to the crew. Now that we have the legendary Desert Claw on board, the universe's treasures are ours for the taking. First stop, Zerard!"

"Why are we headed there?" Harry asked, he knew that Zerard was the most advance planet in the galaxy.

"We have important business to take care of. Your orders will follow after my nap. Until then, Dorgenark full speed ahead!" Monsha left the control room soon after.

"You can take it easy now too Mr. Rogues." Steve said as he plotted the course. "Why don't you go explore the ship? After all she is your home now."

"Indeed, why don't you two go check out the deck in a few minutes as well? We'll be passing the Rose Nebula soon enough," Simon offered.

The brothers take the elevator in the ship down to the deck and spend a few minutes talking to the sailors enjoying their time in the bar. When they exit the bar, Harry notices Kisala leaning on one of the railings while Jaster looks around in awe. Seeing a golden opportunity to make Jaster flustered, Harry sneaks away on to the other side of the deck before either of them notice. Kisala is the first to notice Jaster. "Oh, hey over here," Kisala waves.

"Hey, thanks for saving me earlier."

"No problem, but not bad huh? That's because I'm a pirate too." Kisala peers closer to Jaster. "You know, I always pictured Desert Claw more intimidating. But, you do have awfully pretty eyes. Those don't belong on a hardened warrior, in fact, you may be a fake!" All while Kisala was talking, Jaster was spluttering, trying to come up with excuses and Harry was forcing himself not to laugh.

"Oh look! It's the Rose Nebula. You know I've always loved coming across here. I don't know why, but looking at the stars always calms me."

"Same here, I always wanted to be up in space. My dream finally came true!"

"You don't sound like the vicious monster hunter. I'm Kisala by the way, nice to meet you Desert Claw," She said extending her hand.

"Jaster, Jaster Rogue."

"So who was that guy you were with?"

"Oh you mean Harry? That's my brother."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure, he was with me until we came out here. He probably found something else to interest him and will turn up soon enough."

"Oh okay. So have you met papa yet?"

"Papa?"

"Yeah, my daddy is Dorgengoa. The captain of this ship."

Suddenly a luminescent light appeared at the bow of the ship and began circling. Three ore balls of light joined with the first one and then they attacked the shields of the ship. The first ball of light finally broke through the shields and took the shape of a Deviler. "Monsters, how did they get so close to the ship?"

"I don't know, but I do know they won't be on here for long!" Jaster yelled as he got ready for a fight.

"I leave you alone for five minutes, and you wind up in a fight. Jeez," Harry said, making his presence known. "Come on, let's get ready."

There were four beast and three humans, but the humans took care of them quickly. Harry ended up riding one of the Devilers as they flew around the ship while Kisala and Jaster took care of the other three. Kisala's style of fighting was similar to Harry's as she was quick. For every blow Jaster landed, Kisala was able to use her knives to land two and follow it up with a quick. Although the beasts were fast, it seemed that they were only able to go in short bursts if they were in their ball of light form. They were only able to move from one side of the deck to the other which allowed the two to make quick work of them.

Harry enjoyed his fight with the monster, as much of the fight was in the air. Although Harry was unable to control where the beast was headed, he still enjoyed flying. Before he landed the last blow to the beast, he made a promise to learn how to fly without a monster under him. Just as the trio felled the last monster, an explosion was heard below deck. "Come on Jaster and new guy, we need to get to the control room."

Within the control, sirens were blaring and the warning lights were flashing. "How did we let beasts get so close?" Monsha asked.

"Our radar has gone bad at the worst possible time. I'm telling you when it rains around here, it pours," Simon moaned.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you all," Steve began, his volume level just above the sirens. "The ship is completely out of control!" To illustrate his point, the helm was spinning wildly in one direction and he could not gain control of it.

"What! Steve!" Kisala shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me! Oh this is bad, we're trapped inside Jurika's gravity field" Simon screamed.

"Well what do we do now?" Asked Monsha.

"We better find a soft forest down below, because otherwise, this ship may not hold up."

"I would love to if I could, but I can barely steer this thing."

"Don't worry, this old girl can take it," Kisala said with as much confidence as she could muster. They were in for a bumpy landing.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, my computer lost half of this chapter when I started writing it. I was too frustrated to write anything for about a week. Hopefully you enjoyed it anyways. I've got a question, is it necessary fro me to meet all the banished Jurikan people or would it better for me to just find the items in working condition? Until next time!**


	4. Path to Burkaqua

The Dorgenark's shields were put to the test as it entered the atmosphere at a faster than safe speed. It crash landed in one of lakes in the Rhyzas Swamp area and skidded to a stop on the shore of said lake. In the control room Monsha had fainted as the rest of the crew groaned trying to get up from the various positions they had been flung. Jaster and Kisala had ended up in a tangle of limbs which brought a grin to Harry's face even as he tried to work out the kinks in his sore back.

"Haha! I'm alive!" Simon shouted as he patted himself down reassuring himself of this. As each person worked out the kinks, they gathered near the galaxy map. "Unbelievable, we're supposed to be on our way to Zerard and instead we end up on Jurika of all places. This is not good."

"So this is Jurika… The Jungle Planet…" Jaster said.

Kisala turned to Steve as the brothers looked to the outside, "Well, can we get back up?"

Looking at the display in front of him, Steve answered, "Most of the damages can be fixed up in a jiffy, but there is a problem with the engine."

"Oh no," Simon cried, "The engine is completely out of booster oil. It won't matter if we can repair the ship, because we certainly won't be moving."

"This is not good, there's no shipwright on the planet. Oh no, what are we going to do!" Steve moaned.

"Come on, that's no way for a bunch of pirates to act!" Zegram shouted to get everyone's attention. "All right, listen up you bunch of rank amateurs. Booster oil is made from the fruit of a tree that has a very flammable sap. Here's a hint, this fruit grows naturally on a certain Jungle planet. You catch my drift yet?"

"Of course, I remember now. The booster oil comes from the 'Fire Fruit', all we need to do is find them, and we can make more booster oil."

"Way to go bolt head," Zegram said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Harry asked. "The sooner we get this fruit, the sooner we can continue this little journey."

"Right," Kisala agreed, "Simon, Steve, you two stay here and head up the repairs. The rest of us can go grab that fruit."

The group of four leisurely made their way to through the forest and Jaster and Harry were sweating more than ever. "Why are you two sweaty?" Kisala asked. "You just came from a desert planet, shouldn't you be used to this type of heat?"

"We rarely get this type of heat," Harry answered for the two. "This type of heat comes for about two weeks total the entire year. Of course it's usually right after we have had to deal with as close to a flood as we can get on Rosa."

As Harry was explaining the different heats and how it affected him and Jaster Zegram had stopped to look at the top of the trees. "Strange," He said catching the three's attention, "This area should be filled with Fire Fruits. But look, there's not a single one around."

"I wonder if someone has already taken all of them," Kisala mused.

"I don't think it would possible for someone to take all of the fruits Kisala," Jaster replied.

"Well maybe a large troop of monkey came through and ate them all." This got her stares from all three of the males. "What? It could happen!"

"Whatever, let's go farther in, perhaps we aren't looking in the right place."

As the four made their way farther along the path into the jungle, Jaster noticed movement around the edge of the trail. He was only able to get out a start of exclamation, but it was enough to get the others in his group to stop moving and draw their weapons partially. "We must be in their territory," Zegram said with a grim line set in his face.

"Their?" Jaster asked.

"The Burkaqua," Zegram answered. "They are a local tribe, and they do not like outsiders."

As if the watchers were listening to the group, a war cry rose from the trees, although it was impossible to determine which trees. The four get back to back and their weapons are fully drawn in anticipation for a fight. There was no need to draw a weapon, for after another war cry spears were launched at the group. Of course the spears fell short, but the message was clear. They did not want visitors.

"Dammit!" Jaster cried as the echoes of another war cry fell silent. He wrenched apart a set of spears and made his way out of the circle followed closely by Kisala.

Zegram wrenched a spear from the ground and tested the point. Spitting out whatever he tasted quickly, Zegram explained his findings. "Poison, and potent enough that you wouldn't survive to see the next minute."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kisala cried out.

"Nope, so what now Mr. Desert Claw? Should we hightail it out of here?"

"If people are around here, then there must be a village. Perhaps they can tell us what happened to all the fire fruit."

"You seriously want us to go towards the village that just launched poisoned spears at us? Are you insane?"

"And now you see what it was like for me growing up," Harry told Zegram as the group started towards the village. "Even if they deny all visitors and turn us away, somehow we'll end up fighting a monster or rescuing someone and that can gain us entry. That's just the joys of having Jaster as a brother."

"I am so sorry for you," Zegram whispered.

As they walked, many of the local monsters popped out, but quick work was made of the all. As they continued on the path, there was a loud rumbling that made the group pick up their pace. As they rounded the corner, the four saw a giant statue slowly closing to block out their path. Picking up the pace, the four of them managed to slip past the closing of it.

"Man, that's an impressive bit of deterrent. I wonder how it's activated from this side?" Harry mused.

"Well, we don't need to worry about that right now, we can figure it out later. Come on Burkaqua awaits," Jaster said.

The team had made it farther into until they ran into a rather large boulder in the middle of the trail. "You know, they really don't want anybody to come to their village. How in the world did they even move this in place if they refuse to have anything to do with technological advantages?"

"That's what you're wondering about?" Kisala asked, "I'm more worried about the fact that there's a giant boulder in the middle of the road! Now what are we going to do?"

"There's nothing else to do, we'll need to find another path," Zegram answered.

"Right, come on, I think there was some other path just a few yards this way," Jaster said leading Kisala and Zegram away from the large boulder.

Harry stood there for a moment and watched as the three walked away. How, he wondered, were they so one dimensional? All they had to do was cut a path in the foliage just on the edge of the trail. The boulder wasn't a mountain, so it should be pretty easy to make a trail around it. "Um guys," Harry called out to gain their attention and then waving them back over. "Is there any reason that we aren't cutting down a few plants and walking around the big rock?" The expressions on each of their faces proved that they felt like idiots and they were soon back on their way.

Finally the group had reached the village, but were stopped by the village guards. "Halt trespassers, only Burkaquans are allowed in this village. You need to turn around and go home!" One of the guards said.

"Wait! Our ship broke down, we just need to find some fire fruit," Jaster tried to explain.

"Not our problem, now leave!" The second guard said while thrusting his spear at the group. "And if you know what's good for you, you will stay away from the spring. Especially today!"

The guards stepped forward towards the group and seeing no alternative, the group made their way from the gates and back into the jungle. "So," Harry drawled once they were a fair distance from the gates, "Onto the spring?"

"To the spring," Jaster agreed and the four pirates set off on the trail. When they arrived at the spring, they saw a woman and a girl in the middle of it. The woman was washing the younger girl's hair and Harry cast an appreciative glace at the body of the woman. Staying quiet, the team was able to hear the ladies' conversation.

"You're not afraid Miri?" The woman asked.

"Nope not me… Lilika, am I going to meet the Star God?"

"That's right," Lilika answered, forcing a smile on her face even though her little sister couldn't see. "You were chosen and now you get to sit right next to the Star God."

"I know, but… When I'm with him, does that mean I won't see you anymore?"

"Miri…" Lilika sighed.

"Villagers you think?" Kisala asked.

"Look at those two broads. Whose more your type Harry?" Zegram asked.

"The older one," Harry answered with no shame.

Kisala nudged Zegram with her elbow painfully to get the two to shut up, "What's up with you two anyways?" Before she could do anything else a hatchet struck right above Jaster's head and stuck into the tree.

Lilika had by then drawn her bow and pointed it at the bush the group was hiding in. Zegram was the sacrificial lamb as he rose with his hands up. "Wait, wait, wait, let us explain. We come in peace."

The team slowly walked out of the bush and towards Lilika. "We're sorry for startling you, but our ship crashed earlier today. We were hoping that someone could let us in to Burkaqua village."

"What do you want from there?" Lilika asked, her grip had yet to change from the menacing stance on her bow.

"Well, we were hoping that we could find someone in the village that could lead us to the fire fruit. They seem to have disappeared from their regular area," Harry explained bringing attention to himself. Lilika got a look at Harry and her stance relaxed slightly, not enough to fully diffuse the situation, but it was noticeable. As the conversation had gone on, an unnoticed tentacle had slowly approached Miri from behind. "I'm Harry by the way."

"Lilika," was all that she could get out before a frightened squeak came from Miri. The tentacle had managed to grab her.

Quick thinking on Kisala's part prevented Miri from being lifted to high into the air, but there was more than one tentacle on the ground and Kisala landed in the middle of them all. They were also quick to grab Kisala and hoist her over the frog like creature. "JASTER!" She screamed.

"Kisala!" Jaster yelled back as he drew his weapon. The frog had done it now.

"Hang on. We'll save you!" Lilika yelled, drawing her weapon and lining up next to Harry.

**A/N: Hey all, as you can see I haven't forgotten about this story. I didn't put the crazy inventors in the story, because honestly they didn't do much in the game. It was just a way to make you explore more and get a few different items. **

**If there's anything you want me to put in here, like a situation that you would think would work well into the story, feel free to suggest it. A review or PM, doesn't matter to me. **

**Hope you liked it. Until next time! **


End file.
